The 64th Annual Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade
Balloons * Clifford the Big Red Dog ''(Scholastic) ''- 1st time * Quik Bunny ''(Nestle Foods Corporation) ''- 3rd time * Big Bird ''(Children's Television Workshop) ''- 3rd time * Spider-Man ''(Marvel Comics) ''- 4th time * Woody Woodpecker ''(Universal Studios) ''(to celebrate his 50th Birthday) - 9th time * The Pink Panther ''(MGM) ''- 3rd time * Ronald McDonald ''(McDonald's) ''(Retired) - 4th time * Kermit the Frog ''(Jim Henson Productions) ''(First time since 1987, pays tribute to Jim Henson) - 12th time * Bugs Bunny ''(Warner Bros. Animation) ''(makes his proper debut, to celebrate his 50th birthday, and to promote Tiny Toon Adventures) - 2nd time * Bart Simpson (Fox, Inc.) - 1st time * Snoopy & Woodstock ''(United Features Syndicate) ''(to celebrate Peanuts' 40th Birthday) - 4th time * Snuggle Bear ''(Lever Brothers Company) ''- 4th time Novelty Balloons *Macy's White Stars (Green Macy's Text) *Ice Cream Cone *Circus Balls *Flower Balls *ABC Balls *Macy's White Star (Red Macy's Text) *Red & Blue Star Balls Falloons *'The Wizard of Oz ''(Warner Bros.) (to celebrate The Wizard of Oz 50th Anniversary, Retired) - 1st and only time''' *'Paddington Bear ''(Eden Toys) (Holiday Ambassador) - 1st time''' Floats *The Amercian Indian Canoe *San Francisco Station *Tom Turkey *Strawberry *Rocking Snail *The Tortosie and the Hare *'Deserted Island' * Playful Dogs * The World of Math * Up Up & Away Rocketship & Moon *Watering Can *American Folk Heroes *Doodlebug *'Barbie and the Senstations' *RocketCar *Statue of Liberty *'Merry-Go-Round Castle (Recycled from The Disney Celebration Float)' *Circus Wagon *Santaland Express *Rolls Royce *'Tiny Toon Adventures (To Promote Tiny Toon Adventures)' *Pirate Ship *Mother Goose *Bell Tower *Cinderella's Carriage *Dragon Tales *Rocking Lion *'Gingerbread House' *Circus Wagon *Santa's Sleigh Performers/Celebrities *Scott Bakula *Brian Boitano *Elayne Boosler *Garth and Sandy Brooks *Ronald McDonald (Along with the Marching Band) *Judy Kaye *The Radio City Rockettes *Raven-Symone *Cathy Rigby *Marisa Ryan *Chelsea Hertford *Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy Riding in a Rolls Royce (To Pay Tribute to Jim Henson's Passing) *Patti LaBelle *Joyce Brothers *Nicole Dubuc *Jean LcClerc *The Cast of Square One Television: Reg E. Cathey, Larry Cedar, Cynthia Darlow, Cristobal Franco, Arthur Hoawrd, Luisa Leschin, and Beverly Mickins *Paddington Bear *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Michelangelo, Donatello, Raphael, and Leonardo (To Promote Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990 Film)) *Bert and Ernie *Robert Vincent Smith *Fred Travalena *The Wizard of Oz: Dorothy, Tin Man, Scarecrow, Cowardly Lion, and the Wicked Witch (To Celebrate The Wizard of Oz's 50th Birthday) *Robert Urich *Marjorie Vincent *Kyndra Joy Casper *Jann Carr *The Cast of Tiny Toon Adventures - Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Dizzy Devil and Plucky Duck with Bugs Bunny from Looney Tunes (To Promote Tiny Toon Adventures) *Walter Willison *Katarina Witt *Barbie and the Sensations *Luis Daniel Ponce *Paul Hipp *Patty Loveless *Barry Manilow Performer Groups Marching Bands *Pickerington Central High School Marching Band Video Links ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tI_Hx4xnQgg (This copy is missing the first 10 minutes) ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Rgdl4OvB2c (This copy is missing the last 10 minutes) Category:Lineups Category:1990s Parades